


We're All Lost in the End

by WriterGreenReads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGreenReads/pseuds/WriterGreenReads
Summary: What do you get when three space war heroes and a droid crash land on a weird planet thanks to the Separatists? A lot of suspicious humans, that's what.





	We're All Lost in the End

“How’s everyone looking, Barton?”

“Well, no one’s died yet.”

Steve’s slightly exasperated sigh could be clearly heard over the comm system connecting all the present Avengers in the area.

“Not really what I meant, Hawkeye.”

Clint smirked, twirling the head of an arrow in his fingers. Another quick scan of the wreckage and the SHIELD agents busy at work confirmed for the umpteenth time a quick and efficient cleanup of yet another mystery alien crash. 

The archer leaned forwards from his vantage point on an adjacent building, picking out Natasha from the crowd of minions, er, new agents she was directing. 

“I’d say Tasha is looking the best out of all of us, but I’m still a fan of the jumpsuit, Cap.”

A snort crackled through the line.

“What, I didn’t even make top two? I’m hurt, Barton.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re beautiful too, Stark. Not my type, though.”

An offended gasp came from Tony’s current position, helping a construction crew pry a chunk of melted hull plates from a recently rebuilt apartment complex with the help of a few well-placed repulsor beams.

Clint rolled his eyes and settled back, replacing the arrow on his relaxed bowstring as Tony informed all connected exactly  _ why _ he was indeed everyone’s type, despite what the archer said. Another day, another garbage detail.

A small pod had crashed here Downtown earlier in the day, alien in origin and carrying 5 robots, 3 of which survived the crash and inconveniently began shooting at any and all passerbyers once they had freed themselves from the wreckage of their ship. It had been almost laughably easy to shut them down- an incendiary arrow in one, a stray missile from Stark and a perfectly thrown shield had destroyed the trio in quick succession. 

Now all there was to do was sit back and let SHIELD’s techies analyze the remains. From what he could see, several research tables had been set up and were now overflowing with slightly charred and twisted heaps of technology wrenched from the destroyed ship. If it could even be called that- Clint could see even from his perch that it was clearly only  _ part  _ of a ship. Must of been broken off. Not exactly the most cheerful thought- it meant that there must still be a larger and more intact part of of a ship out there still.

Right now though, at this very moment, everything was fine. There was nothing to look at. Nothing going on. Obviously, everything was safe. Everything…

Hawkeye stiffened, his eyes darting across his view of the crash. Everything was fine and normal. 

A breath, and his bow was at full draw, every muscle in his body poised for action. “Guys? We have a problem.”

An attentive stillness was immediately kept over the comms, cutting off the good-natured bickering.

“Report,” from Steve clashed with Tony’s suddenly serious “What is it?”

Clint narrowed his eyes, focusing. “Nothing, and that’s the problem.” His vision shrank down to one spot, a figure that was  _ normal and safe and not any trouble at all. _ “I had Loki in my head for far too long- I’ve figured out what mind control feels like.”

Breathe. Release.

The arrow struck at the same moment everything exploded into action.

The person in the dark blue hoodie sprang away from the table the arrow exploded on with blinding speed, tucking into a neat one-handed forwards handspring through the startled agents. Confusion reigned for a few seconds as everyone adjusted to the sight of someone they hadn’t noticed flying through their midst. From the distance, Hawkeye could make out a feminine figure, dark skin and thick braids as the woman immediately bolted.

“Nat, you’ve got a runner!”

Black Widow was already on an intercept path from the moment the stillness was shattered as a black spear of blood red and deadly intent. The two women almost clashed for a tense moment before, in a feat of athletic grace usually only reserved for when Natasha or Steve felt acrobatic, the mysterious woman flipped over the Black Widow and used her shoulder as a springboard to catapult herself meters into the air. Hawkeye attempted to compensate, shooting another flurry of arrows at the apartment fire escape she claimed as her landing platform, but she scrambled out of the way in another series of almost inhumanly quick movements. 

From their now almost equal vantage points, Clint could now clearly see the glimmer of gold through the mesh of a backpack the woman had slung over her shoulder, bouncing in time with her strides as she bolted. He lowered his bow, focusing on the chaos of the comms once more. 

“Tony, she’s on the roof heading Northeast. Get your suit in gear, she’s a fast one.”

* * *

 

Tony was starting to feel a little bit foolish, if he was being honest.

Not only had he not caught the lone runner while she was on foot and he was flying his latest version of the Iron Man suit, but he had lost her on four separate occasions already. 

“Jarvis,” he said, coming to a steady halt once more on his repulsors, “Where is she now?”

“She has doubled back again en route to the nearest construction site, sir.”

Tony grumbled in exasperation and readjusted his earlier course. 

“All I wanted was a nice simple day,” he griped. “The space-bots and grunt work I could deal with. The addition of a sneaky ninja thief was unnecessary. Have you determined exactly what it was that she stole yet?”

Jarvis was silent for a moment before replying.

“The SHIELD technology detail has informed me that the stolen technology appears to be a sphere approximately 6 inches in diameter. It is of unknown origin and function.” The AI flashed a reference image up on Tony’s helmet display.

“Fantastic.” Tony banked a hard left around the next building. “Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll sell for a hell of a lot on the black market.”

“Indeed, sir. The target is 115 meters directly in front of you.”

Sure enough, the thief was currently scrambling up an unfinished skeleton of a building. She sprang with an unnatural ease up the exposed scaffolding and beams, disdaining most handholds in favor of simply leaping from level to level.

“Gotcha!” Tony adjusted to upright and swung around his hand repulsors to slow his incoming path. “Jarvis, take a scan of our nimble little friend here. If she doesn't have some sort of mechanical augmentation going on, I'll stop making fun of Barton for his medieval choice of weaponry.”

The appropriate schematics popped up on screen as the AI complied. There was a few seconds of stuttery static from the readings before they went flat.

“I'm afraid I cannot scan the target, sir.”

“What? Jarvis, you're equipped with the most sophistication sensor system within a couple thousand miles.”

“I am aware of that, sir. However, there is what appears to be a photonic field of unknown origin surrounding the person in question. I am unable to gather any information past that.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Well, let's see if we can get some answers the harder way then.”

He finally dropped down in front of the young woman as she hauled herself onto a mostly connected floor on the uppermost levels of the building. She screeched to a halt and he took advantage of the moment to drop onto the ground with a loud clang, both hand repulsors readied in her direction.

“Ok, so this has been fun, but I'm gonna need back whatever it is you wanted so badly.”

The thief gritted her teeth and dropped into a readied crouch, hand falling to her side in an unconscious gesture. And for the first time, Tony could see her up close and personal.

Ah, hell. She couldn't be more than 16.

Tony sighed, and flipped up his helmet. “Look, kid. This is gonna go awful for you no matter what.” He held out a gauntleted hand. “Hand over the orb or whatever, and I can try to get you some help if you come quietly.”

Her jaw twitched in silent irritation. “You can't have it,” she finally said. “It doesn't belong to you.”

“Hey, it's not really yours either, kid. You're the one who snatched from a full security detail. Which was mildly impressive by the way, and maybe we can talk about that later.” Tony took a careful step closer, watching how she tensed up and closing his helmet face in response. “But I need you to hand it over-” he powered up his repulsors- “ _ now.” _

Surprisingly, she grinned and relaxed, looking upwards.

“What are you-”

“ _ Ahsoka _ !”

Tony staggered forwards a step as something heavy and determined slammed into his armored shoulders from above. The girl sprinted to the side and he was immediately blindsided by a metal pole in the hands of a tall black-clothed figure as he tried to follow her.

Tony swore and spun, taking off to dislodge whatever landed on him, and another man landed easily in a smooth crouch after dismounting from his back. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Tony demanded, firing off a shot. It missed handily, the man swinging into a sidestep before he was even finished aiming.

“No one of importance,” came the light answer, surprising him with its British accent. “I'm terribly sorry about this.”

Tony felt his right arm get wrenched down and to the side. He instinctively jerked it to contest whatever was pulling and caught a brief glimpse of the thick metal cable before the second man that had cold-cocked him moments ago yanked it around his body and pinned his arm down.

“Nice try, but that's not gonna work,” Tony grunted. He shot upwards but was practically clothes-lined by the cable as the British one managed to get it around his chest. 

“What does this even get you?” Tony demanded as he struggled to keep his balance with the rough pulling cinching the cable. “I'll be free in about 10 seconds and then I'll be after you.” The hook made a clinking sound as it snapped shut just over the arc reactor. “And you three are paying for my paint job!”

The taller man flashed a predatory grin at him and in a surprising show of strength, shoved a thick bundle of metal girders off the side of the platform. “Bye.”

Tony watched the cable rush downwards and looked up in time to see the other side of the cable attached to him snap taut on a beam far above him.

“Shit.”

That was all he had time to say before he was catapulted upwards.

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and self indulgent. That's why I'm gonna keep writing it.


End file.
